The First and Last Love
by blackxautumn
Summary: "I Love You till the end, cause you're my first and last love, Park Chanyeol" - Baekhyun (Chanbaek, Yaoi, Romance, Angst) Oneshoot Collaboration (Blackxautumn & Naywind)


**THE FIRST AND LAST LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

Author : **Blackxautumn** **& Naywind **

Main Cast : **Byun Baekhyun, Park Cahnyeol**

Other Cast : **Luhan, Kyungsoo, etc**

Rate : **T+**

Genre : **Yaoi, Romance, Angst**

Summary :

 _"I love you till the end. Cause you're my first and last love, Park Chanyeol."_ _ **– Baekhyun.**_

 **.**

Prompt of : **sherina - cinta pertama dan terakhir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun pria cantik nan manis berprofesi sebagai seorang desainer terkenal dan memiliki sebuah butik yang namanya sudah tak asing dikalangan para wanita ataupun pria. Namun sangat disayangkan dikarirnya yang sukses ini, dua puluh delapan tahun ia hidup tak pernah sekalipun ia berkencan. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tak pernah memikirkan kehidupan cintanya.

Sebagai sahabat Luhan dan Kyungsoo sering kali menyarankan Baekhyun untuk pergi berkencan dengan beberapa kenalan mereka, namun bukan anggukan setuju yang didapat dari pria cantik itu melainkan hanyalah tatapan mematikan dan pengalihan topik pembicaraan mereka atau ia akan menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat jika sahabatnya itu sudah terlalu berlebihan menceramahinya untuk berkencan.

Seperti pagi ini Baekhyun tengah berbincang santai bersama Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo di sebuah kafe kopi langganan mereka, untuk bertemu rindu dan berbagi cerita mengenai pengalaman liburan panjang mereka bersama suami-suaminya. Luhan pria yang dianugerahin paras cantik sejak kecil baru saja menikah dengan seorang pengusaha muda dan sangat tampan bernama Oh Sehun, jarak usia mereka bisa terbilang jauh, Sehun terpaut lebih muda 6 tahun dibandingkan Luhan, mereka baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bulan madunya di Maldives. Dan Kyungsoo yang juga baru saja kembali dari liburan panjangnya di Jepang bersama suaminya Kim Jongin beserta anak kesayangannya Kim Taeoh.

"Baekhyun-aah, sampai kapan kau akan terus menjadi seorang penyendiri yang gila kerja seperti ini? Kapan kau akan berkencan?" Tanya Luhan sembari melempar sedotan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menyeruput minumannya.

"Aish..jorok sekali sih kau." Tukas Baekhyun seraya mengelap cipratan yang Luhan berikan.

"Benar kata Luhan, sampai kapan kau akan terus menyendiri begini. Usiamu sudah dua puluh delapan tahun Baek,ingat! Sudah waktunya kau butuh sandaran hidup dan seseorang yang dapat mendengarkan keluh kesahmu selain kami."

"Yaaaa! Apakah tidak ada pertanyaan lain?, aku mengajak kalian datang kesini karena aku rindu kepada kalian dan ingin mendengarkan cerita kalian, bukan untuk menanyakan kapan aku akan berkencan. Apakah kalian tidak bosan disetiap pembicaraan kita, kalian selalu menanyakan hal yang sama." Eluh Baekhyun pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Harusnya kau berpikir Baek, bukannya malah marah-marah kepada ku dan Luhan." Tegas Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat jadwal kencan buta untukmu, dan aku tidak ingin adanya penolakan." Yakin Luhan atas pernyataannya.

"Apa-apaan kau rusa!, seenaknya saja mengatur jadwal kencan buta untukku. Pokoknya aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah KENCAN BUTA DENGAN SIAPAPUN." Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan kata - kata penolakan Baekhyun yang kesekian kalinya.

Sepulang Baekhyun berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun terus memikirkan perkataan Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo di kafe tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Seakan-akan ocehan mereka melekat di pikiran Baekhyun dan tak berniat pergi. Ada benarnya juga dengan semua perkataan kedua sahabatnya itu. Namun, Baekhyun sendiri tak pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya bahkan ia tak pernah mempunyai seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya, selain Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Bahkan saat ini Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah sibuk dengan keluarga kecilnya masing-masing.

Semakin Baekhyun pikirkan akan semakin menambah sakit pada kepalanya, seakan-akan lava yang ada dikepala nya bersiap untuk menyembur keluar , "Argh..kenapa tumben sekali aku memikirkan hal bodoh seperti ini." Batinnya berteriak. Seperti biasa pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya akan berpasrah diri atas keadaannya saat ini, dia ingin siapapun yang nantinya dapat membuat dirinya luluh dan jatuh dalam pesona yang dinamakan cinta itu, adalah seseorang yang mampu memberinya kebahagiaan dari awal hingga akhir hidupnya, juga dapat dijadika sandaran dirinya, sebagai tempat ia mencurahkan segala keluh kesah yang ia rasakan setiap harinya.

.

.

-TF&LL-

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari butiknya untuk pergi makan siang di sebuah _restaurant_ yang tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya itu, ketika ia hendak masuk tak sengaja tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seorang pria tinggi berbadan besar, jauh perbandingannya jika harus disandingkan dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil dan kecil, sangat jelas sekali pria itu menumpakan segelas _ice coffee_ ke kemeja putih mahalnya yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari seorang teman desainernya yang berasal dari Eropa saat bertabrakan tadi.

Ketika ia mendongak untuk memaki si pemilik _ice coffee_ tersebut Baekhyun tersekat ludahnya sendiri, mulutnya seperti membisu tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk mencaci maki pria asing itu. Entah ini mimpi disiang bolong atau bukan, wajah dan tatapan pria itu kepada Baekhyun membuat dirinya merasakan hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tak pernah ia sangka dalam dua puluh delapan tahun hidupnya, ia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang dapat mengisi kekosongan hatinya, itu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Maaf kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pria itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Yaa..aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Akan ku _laundry_ kemejamu, hubungi saja aku, ini kartu namaku." Pria itu memberikan kartu namanya kepada Baekhyun dan segera pergi terburu-buru.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini, ia hanya berdiri terpaku menatap kartu nama yang pria itu berikan dan tak menahan sedikitpun pria yang sudah merusak kemeja mahalnya dan juga merusak harinya pergi begitu saja melewati dirinya. "Park Chanyeol?." Gumamnya dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika tak sengaja ia melihat nama yang tertera pada kartu nama yang ada digenggamannya.

Sejak pertemuan kilatnya dengan pria _ice coffe_ dikafe kemarin, Baekhyun merasa pria tersebut memiliki aura seorang yang suka tebar pesona kepada siapapun. Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya jika ia tidak terkena serbuk-serbuk pesona yang pria itu tebarkan.

Karena ia merasa belakangan ini hanya bayangan pria itu yang menghantui pikirannya.

Setelah menunggu berjam-jam, akhirnya pagi yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi kebutiknya terlebih dulu lalu setelah itu mendatangi alamat kantor yang tertera pada kartu nama yang pria itu berikan, untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban atas kemeja mahalnya yang iya tumpahkan dengan _ice coffe_. Bukan karena tak mampu untuk mencuci nya sendiri, tapi tanggung jawab nya yang ingin Baekhyun pinta dari pria itu.

Kini Baekhyun tengah berdiri didepan sebuah gedung besar yang menjulang tinggi dengan _paperbag_ digenggaman tangan kanannya. Setelah menatap bangunan itu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya percaya diri masuk kedalam, dengan langkah tegas namun gemulai itu, Baekhyun menuju meja resepsionis guna menanyakan letak ruangan sang pria _ice coffee_ yang ia ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" Tanya sang resepsionis kepada Baekhyun.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, dimanakah ruangannya berada?"

"Maaf Tuan, apa sebelumnya anda sudah membuat janji dengan Chanyeol sajangnim?"

"Sejujurnya belum." Jawab Baekhyun.

 _"Jangankan untuk membuat janji, pertemuan kami saja sungguh sangat tidak terduga dan singkat."_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya Tuan, saya akan menghubungi Chanyeol Sajangnim terlebih dahulu." Dengan sebuah anggukan Baekhyun membalas penuturan dari sang resepsionis.

Tak butuh waktu lama, sang resepsionis memberi tahu Baekhyun jika ia dipersilahkan menuju ruangan Park Chanyeol tersebut. Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan sang resepsionis menuju ruangannya. Terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya sampai- sampai ia tak mengetahui bahwa ia sudah berada didepan ruangan pria tersebut.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia mengetuk dan memasuki ruangan berpintu besar terkesan mewah itu. Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu ruangan tersebut dan mengetuknya sebanyak dua ketukan. Namun, tak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan ketika ia ingin mengetuk pintu ruangan itu untuk ketiga kalinya. Betapa terkejutnya ia dengan sosok yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"YATUHAN JANTUNGKU." Baekhyun membelalakan kedua mata nya saat melihat Chanyeol membukakan pintunya secara tiba-tiba, padahal sebelumnya pria itu sama sekali tak menjawab ketukannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, mengapa anda terlihat sangat terkejut? seperti melihat hantu saja." Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Astaga kau mengagetkan ku Tuan, dengan gerakan anda yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu ketika saya akan mengetuknya kembali, sungguh sangat mengejutkan saya." tutur Baekhyun kepada pria yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ahh, kalau begitu maafkan saya dan sebaiknya saya mempersilahkan anda masuk dan kita bicara didalam saja."

"Memang begitu sebaiknya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada ketus.

Pria _ice coffee_ bernama Park Chanyeol itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk disofa yang tersedia didalam ruangannya. Sebelum memulai perbincangan mereka saling memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu untuk mengawali ke pembicaraan yang lebih serius.

"Baiklah, untuk pembukaan, perkenalkan saya Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Baekhyun guna berjabat tangan dengan pria manis yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun, saya Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Baekhyun, lalu ia membalas uluran tangan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perbincangan yang menjadi maksud kedatangan Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol. Lalu tanpa basa basi Baekhyun mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya datang. Setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol yang berjanji untuk mencuci kemeja mahal Baekhyun yang tak sengaja ia tumpahkan _ice coffe_ dikafe waktu itu. Baekhyun menyerahkan _paperbag_ berisi kemejanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja tepat dihadapan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun juga menginginkan kemeja tersebut diantar secara langsung kebutiknya jika sudah selesai dicuci. Kemudian Baekhyun memberikan kartu namanya untuk mempermudah Chanyeol mengantarkan kemeja mahalnya itu kembali ketangan nya. Tak ada satu pun kata penolakan atau protes yang Chanyeol keluarkan, seolah-olah ia memang sudah menerima segala tuntutan pria yang berada didepannya semata-mata sebagai rasa pertanggung jawabannya. Tapi bukan hal itu saja yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat pasrah akan penuturan pria dihadapannya itu, entah apa yang membuat pandangannya seolah terhipnotis oleh aura Baekhyun. Bibir mungil nan tipis itu sedari tadi mengoceh tanpa henti, mata indah yang dipolesi oleh eyeliner , surai berwarna magenta yang membuatnya tampak "manis" dan cantik , sungguh Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan pemandangan indah dihadapannya saat ini. Bahkan jika ia meminta yang baru pun rasanya Chanyeol menyanggupinya.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan pesona sang lawan bicara sampai - sampai ia tak sadar jika pria dihadapannya menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama miliknya. Setelah dehaman yang keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, barulah Chanyeol tersadar dan menerimanya. Baekhyun pun menyadari bahwa pria dihadapannya tak sepenuhnya fokus dan memperhatikan ia bicara. Ia malah terus memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan kagum dan sedikit terkesan _"pervert"._ Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri dan berpamitan kepada Chanyeol karena merasa urusannya telah selesai. Kemudian ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan seseorang dibelakangnya yang menatap tak rela atas kepergian dirinya dari ruangan itu.

.

.

-TF&LL-

.

Sudah terhitung tiga hari setelah ia mencuci kemeja milik pria manis bersurai magenta itu. Akhirnya ia mengantarkan langsung kemeja tersebut kembali kepada pemiliknya. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mencari alamat yang tertera pada kartu nama yang Baekhyun berikan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol menemukan alamat tersebut dan betapa kagumnya ia bahwa alamat itu adalah alamat dari bangunan yang lumayan besar dan megah berisi pakaian-pakaian wanita, juga pria yang biasanya disebut butik itu.

Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun ia memasuki butik tersebut dan disuguhkan dengan sambutan ramah oleh para pegawai yang berada didalamnya. Chanyeol menghampiri salah seorang pegawai yang berada tak jauh darinya untuk menanyakan ruangan Byun Baekhyun berada. Sebelumnya chanyeol tengah mengetahui profesi pria mungil itu lewat kartu nama yang Baekhyun berikan saat menemui dirinya tiga hari lalu.

Pegawai tersebut memberikan sebuah anggukan atas permintaan Chanyeol untuk mengantarkan Chanyeol ke ruangan atasannya. Ketika sampai didepan ruangan bertuliskan nama Byun Baekhyun itu, pegawai tersebut memberikan Chanyeol isyarat untuk menunggu sebentar, kemudian wanita itu masuk kedalam ruangan Baekhyun dan keluar untuk mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

Dengan keyakinan penuh Chanyeol memasuki ruangan tersebut dan langsung disambut hanya dengan delikan mata oleh pria bersurai magenta itu. "Silahkan duduk Park Chanyeol-ssi." Dengan menunjuk kursi yang berada didepan meja kerja nya, Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun-ssi."

"Hmmm..begini Baekhyun-ssi, kedatangan saya kesini hanya untuk memberikan kemeja anda yang telah saya laundry sesuai dengan janji saya. Maaf karena anda harus menunggu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari memberikan sebuah bungkusan tas berisikan kemeja Baekhyun yang telah dicuci bersih. "Ahh- begitukah , terimakasih kembali Chanyeol-ssi." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Mendapatkan jawaban ketus dari pria dihadapannya itu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum heran. Betapa disayangkan pria manis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, begitu jutek bahkan terkesan judes bak perempuan yang sedang melewati masa menstruasinya. Membuat Park Chanyeol semakin penasaran oleh sosok asli dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah asik dengan pensil yang menari-nari diatas _sketchbook_ nya dan bersikap acuh kepada lelaki tampan yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

Karena merasa terabaikan, Chanyeol mulai tertarik untuk melihat apa yang sedang pria didepannya buat hingga membuatnya teracuhkan. "Apa yang sedang kau buat Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mendesain sebuah gaun pesta cantik." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya dapat mengangguk paham dengan jawaban singkat sang lawan bicara dan kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berpamitan dengan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ssi mohon maaf saya harus segera kembali ke kantor , dan kelihatannya anda juga sedang sangat sibuk dengan apa yang tengah anda kerjakan." Baekhyun masih sangat fokus pada pensil dan _sketchbook_ nya sampai Chanyeol yang tengah bangun dari kursi duduknya pun tak dapat mengganggu konsentrasi Baekhyun. Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berpamitan sekali lagi, barulah Baekhyun berhenti dari kegiatan mendesainnya dan mengantarkan Chanyeol hingga kedepan ruangan, lalu menatap punggung chanyeol yang semakin lama terlihat jauh dari pandangannya.

Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam ruangan dengan perasaan menyesal karena sikap acuhnya tadi kepada Chanyeol, padahal pria itu sudah berniat baik untuk mencuci kemeja nya dan mengembalikannya sendiri. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dengan perasaan bersalah, saat sudah memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali melanjutkan gambar , ia melihat sebuah sapu tangan bertuliskan inisial "P.C.Y" yang ada diatas meja, dekat sketch booknya. Siapa lagi jika bukan punya Park Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun mengambil sapu tangan itu, Baekhyun tersenyum senang, bukan karena semata-mata itu milik Chanyeol, namun karena guratan pulpen dengan lambang senyum yang ada diatas sapu tangan tersebut.

Ya! Chanyeol memang sengaja meninggalkan benda itu dengan guratan senyum diatas meja Baekhyun untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Baekhyun tak pernah merasa sebahagia saat ini bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mungkin akan menjadi calon pendamping hingga masa tuanya kelak.

Sejak hari itu hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin bertambah dekat dan tidak canggung lagi, pertemuan intens yang mereka lakukan hampir setiap hari terhitung sudah satu bulan, mengetahui tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing, mengenalkan satu sama lain lingkungan pekerjaan mereka, hingga malam indah itu tiba, malam saat Chanyeol mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun dan menginginkan Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya sebelum menuju ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Tentu saja Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Chanyeol untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sangat bahagia mendengar kabar baik dari sahabatnya itu, bagaimana tidak, setelah bertahun-tahun memutuskan untuk menyendiri dan memilih bercinta dengan pekerjaannya, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memiliki sebuah hubungan serius dan membagi hidupnya bersama orang itu.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Luhan sembari menyeringaikan kedua mata rusanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak sabaran ya Lu, untung saja kau bisa mendapatkan suami sesabar dan juga setampan Sehun, jika bukan dia mungkin saat ini keadaanmu akan sama saja denganku." Balas Baekhyun yang merasa kesal dengan ucapan Luhan.

Baru saja Baekhyun memulai hidup barunya, namun Luhan sudah menanyakan hal lain yang terbilang hanya menambah beban pikirannya saja.

"Perlahan Lu, aku baru saja ingin memulai, kau sudah menanyakan hal lain."

"Baiklah..baiklah.. Aku mengerti, kau benar-benar sangat sensitif Baek."

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabat bodohnya itu yang bagaikan tikus dan kucing yang sedang bertengkar.

"Memangnya pekerjaan Chanyeol apa Baek? Kau belum menceritakannya pada kami." seru Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha terkenal yang mengelola perusahaan _entertain_ , perusahaan agensi yang mengurusi artis-artis ternama dan saat ini Chanyeol yang diamanati sementara waktu untuk memimpin perusahaan keluarga nya itu."

"Wah...kau beruntung sekali Baek bisa bertemu dengan pria seperti Chanyeol."

"Ya, kurasa ini yang dinamakan takdir, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah percaya dengan kata-kata itu, tapi kali ini aku percaya."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hendak mengunjungi _apartement_ Chanyeol siang itu, menengok keadaan kekasihnya yang sedang sangat sibuk hingga tak sempat mengabari keadaannya.

Terhitung sudah hampir seminggu ia tak mendengar kabar dari kekasihnya itu. Sudah ratusan pertanyaan ia layangkan di pikirannya, menerka-nerka alasan apa yang membuat Chanyeol berubah menjadi pria dingin dan tak lagi perhatian kepadanya.

Sesampainnya di depan pintu _apartement_ Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung memasukkan kode kunci untuk membuka pintu _apartement_ kekasih tingginya itu.

"Untung saja Chanyeol tak pernah mengganti kode kunci nya 8 bulan belakangan ini." Pikir Baekhyun.

Ya! Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sudah berjalan selama 8 bulan hingga saat ini.

Pria mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan meletakkan beberapa kantung belanjaan yang ia bawa di atas meja makan yang ada dapur, baru setelah itu Baekhyun menuju kamar Chanyeol dan mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat ia membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya dan disuguhkan pemandangan Chanyeol yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan selang infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangan kanannya dan muka pucat yang terlihat kurus.

Terasa terkena petir disiang bolong, Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh lemas ke lantai jika saja tubuhnya tak di topang oleh suster yang sedang menjaga Chanyeol saat ini.

"Apa ini? Kau kenapa Chanyeol? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?"

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suara kekasih cantiknya sudah duduk disamping tubuhnya sembari menggenggam tangan dingin miliknya.

"Baekki ku sayang, akhirnya kau datang, maafkan aku tak mengabarimu, kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku ya?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada lemas seraya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya agar pria itu tidak menangis.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi sedih karena melihat keadaanku seperti ini."

"Chanyeolll..." Isak Baekhyun.

Air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipi Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum memandanginya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku Yeol, kenapa tak mengabari aku, kupikir selama hampir seminggu ini kau sangat sibuk hingga tak memberi kabar, karena itu aku juga menyibukkan diriku agar aku tak mengganggumu, jika bukan karena rindu mungkin hingga minggu depan pun aku tak akan mendapatkan kabar sakitmu seperti ini."

"Aku hanya tak ingin menggangu pekerjaanmu dan membuatmu khawatir seperti sekarang Baek." Chanyeol mengusap rambut coklat kemerahan milik kekasihnya cantiknya itu.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik Baek." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum saat mengatakan itu sembari menggeser tubuhnya agar Baekhyun bisa menemaninya dan tidur disampingnya.

"Dan kau semakin pucat Yeol, itu yang membuatku sedih." Jawab Baekhyun seraya membaringkan tubuh mungilnya tepat di sebelah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menemani Chanyeol hingga kekasihnya itu tertidur pulas, entah efek obat atau memang kelelahan Chanyeol terlihat sangat tenang saat tidur.

Baekhyun perlahan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi Baekhyun masih saja belum tahu penyakit apa yang diderita Chanyeol hingga harus disuntikkan infus seperti saat ini. Dengan rasa penasaran Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya pada suster yang sudah menjaga dan merawat Chanyeol hingga sekarang.

" Tuan Chanyeol sakit apa jika aku boleh tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu apakah Tuan boleh mengetahui penyakit Tuan Chanyeol atau tidak, tapi kurasa aku memang harus memberitahukannya, Tuan Chanyeol menderita Kanker otak stadium akhir, waktunya sudah tak lama lagi saat ini, dokter menyarankan agar Tuan Chanyeol lebih banyak menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di rumah bersama keluarga dan orang terkasihnya, maka dari itu saat ini tubuh Tuan Chanyeol sudah terlihat semakin tidak baik, rambut yang ada di kepala Tuan Chanyeol adalah wig untuk menutupi kerontokkan rambutnya."

Dengan seketika gelas berisi air yang sedang Baekhyun genggam saat tadi mengambilnya didapur, jatuh begitu saja ketika mendengar penjelasan suster itu. Air mata nya kembali turun membasahi kedua pipi gempalnya.

Ia mengusap semua cairan bening yang tumpah dari pelupuk mata _puppy_ nya yang seolah tak ingin berhenti untuk melesak keluar, dengan segenap keyakinan pada hatinya ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedapur dan membuatkan semangkuk bubur untuk kekasihnya.

Ketika ia masuk kedalam kamar dimana itu tempat kekasihnya beristirahat. Dengan langkah gusar Baekhyun menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur. Ketika ia akan melesakkan air matanya kembali, pada saat itu juga Chanyeol menggeser badannya seraya membuka kedua matanya dan seketika mengusap kedua Baekhyun agar cairan bening yang akan membahasi pipi kekasihnya itu tak keluar.

Setelah selesai menyuapi sang kekasih dan memberikannya obat dengan jumlah yang banyak itu, Baekhyun kembali meletakkan tubuhnya berada disamping Chanyeol dan tertidur dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun ingin tidur tenang dengan pelukan yang saat ini sangat ia rindukan itu dan sejenak mencoba untuk melupakan kenyataan pahit yang sedang menimpa kekasihnya.

.

.

-TF&LL-

.

.

Terhitung dua minggu sudah setelah ia mengetahui kabar dan keadaan kekasihnya yang begitu memilukan. Sudah dua minggu pula Baekhyun merawat sang kekasih dan tak sekalipun ia mengeluh ataupun merasa lelah. Ia begitu telaten merawat sang kekasih penuh dengan perasaan.

Selama dua minggu itu juga keadaan Chanyeol tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda membaik, bahkan terlihat semakin buruk. Jika sebelumnya ia masih mampu untuk sekedar duduk bersandarkan bantal pada kepala ranjangnya itu. Kini Chanyeol hanya terkulai lemah diatas ranjang dan tak banyak pula celotehan yang ia keluarkan dari mulut besarnya itu, namun itu tak membuat semangat Baekhyun untuk merawat sang kekasih runtuh walaupun terasa begitu menyakitkan bila ia menengok pada sebuah kenyataan saat ini.

Baekhyun tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi melesakkan cairan bening yang begitu derasnya dari mata yang tak dapat lagi membendung, mulai mengalir tak terhitung ketika ia harus bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya dan menceritakan apa saja yang sudah ia alami dalam seminggu terakhir ini. Dengan serentetan kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa hidup sang kekasih tak lama lagi karena kanker otak yang dideritanya. Kerontokan rambut yang semakin parah hingga Chanyeol harus memangkas habis seluruh rambutnya karena efek kemoterapi dan kepiluan lainnya.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo tentu saja turut merasakan kesedihan yang menimpa sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun kini tengah menceritakan segala rasa yang ia alami seminggu terakhir, hingga membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tak sanggup menahan tangisnya mendengarkan semua penuturan Baekhyun tentang keadaan sang kekasih yang saat ini sedang berjuang melawan kanker stadium akhirnya. Yang dapat membuat Baekhyun tenang saat ini adalah hanya pelukan hangat yang kedua sahabatnya berikan. Luhan berfikir apa jadinya jika itu menimpa dirinya. Begitu juga Kyungsoo, ia tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang sahabatnya itu rasakan disaat sekarang dirinya sudah memiliki seorang anak yang baru berusia 3 tahun . Hari itu mereka habiskan untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang tengah dilanda kesedihan atas apa yang menimpa kekasihnya.

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dunianya terasa seperti dijungkirbalikan secara tidak langsung. Tak kuasa ia menahan segala rasa terkejut, dan sesak dalam dadanya yang seolah dihantam oleh tumpukan batu berselimut kesedihan yang amat sangat berat untuk di pikul.

Baru saja ia akan membuka sebuah lembaran baru pada catatan hidupnya, menemukan seseorang yang dapat mengubah dirinya 180 derajat menjadi lebih terbuka dan menatap indahnya dunia. Seseorang yang dapat mengambil hatinya, seseorang yang dapat membuatnya lebih percaya diri , nyaman , dan menjadi pribadi yang apa adanya. Seseorang yang mencintainya begitu tulus dan penuh kasih.

Kini seseorang itu sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya dari kanker otak yang dideritanya, terkulai lemah diatas ranjang dengan infusan ditangannya dan alat bantu hidup lainnya yang terpasang di tubuh pucatnya.

Sudah 10 hari ini akhirnya Chanyeol kembali dipindahkan kerumah sakit atas saran Baekhyun, berhubung dengan penyakitnya yang tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda keadaannya membaik, bisa dikatakan semakin parah dan tak memungkinkan untuk dirawat dirumah lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya setiap hari dirumah sakit hanya untuk menjaga Chanyeol. Tak pernah terlewatkan sehari atau sedetik pun ia untuk tidak menjaga kekasihnya itu. Untung saja masih ada kakaknya yang mau membantu dan menggantikan posisinya sementara untuk mengurusi bisnis _fashion_ nya.

"Baekhyun.." Lirih Chanyeol saat memanggil nama kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Yaa..Yeol..kau lapar?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Tidak..ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu." Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun yang sedang berada duduk di ujung ranjang rumah sakit yang sedang ia tiduri saat ini untuk duduk menghampiri dirinya.

"Apa? Katakan saja." seraya Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengelus dahi kekasihnya lembut.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin kau berhenti merawat ku yang sudah tidak punya banyak waktu ini, aku ingin kau bisa mempunyai hidup baru bersama orang lain, aku tidak ingin kau menghabiskan waktu hidupmu hanya untuk mengurusi aku, aku yakin kau akan lebih bahagia jika bersama orang lain."

Tanpa disadari air mata Chanyeol melesat turun membasahi pipinya, begitu juga Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat terkejut saat kekasih tampannya mengucapkan kata-kata seakan ingin berpisah dengannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Yeol, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah sekalipun lelah atau pun merasa terbebani untuk merawatmu, semua aku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu, aku tak pernah merasa hidupku berat karena merawatmu."

"Baekhyun..kau tahu bukan usia hidupku sudah tak lama lagi?, aku tidak mau menjadi orang egois yang mendukungmu untuk mengorbankan hidupmu hanya untuk mengurusi pria lemah sepertiku."

"Kebahagiaanmu saat ini adalah kebahagiaanku Chanyeol, hingga akhir hayatmu aku tetep akan mendampingimu dan mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tak dapat lagi berkata-kata saat mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun, ia hanya dapat memeluk kekasihnya itu erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, sangat mencintaimu, aku beruntung di akhir hidupku masih bisa bertemu denganmu."

Air mata keduanya membuat malam itu terasa singkat untuk dikenang.

 _"Jangan pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku Yeol, jika kenyataannya kau akan pergi meninggalkan ku." -Baekhyun_

.

.

.

.

Kini sudah dua hari sejak Baekhyun kehilangan kekasihnya Chanyeol.

Hidupnya kembali terasa hampa sama keadaannya dengan kehidupan saat dirinya belum bertemu Chanyeol, tidak... Bahkan ini lebih buruk lagi dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

Tanpa disadari perjalanan sorenya kala itu menuntun dirinya untuk mengunjungi kediaman Chanyeol, baru hari ini Baekhyun kembali mengunjungi _apartement_ itu sejak kepergiaan sang pemilik.

Suster Chanyeol yang selalu merawat Chanyeol beberapa bulan belakangan ini masih saja sibuk membereskan segala peralatan medis yang sebelumnya digunakan Chanyeol untuk upaya penyembuhannya.

Baekhyun terduduk di sofa ruang tamu _apartement_ kekasihnya itu memandang segala penjuru ruangan, menatap dinding yang kini kosong, bingkai-bingkai foto yang terpampang di dinding kini sudah dimasukkan kedalam kotak kayu yang akan di ambil oleh keluarga Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol berbaring di ranjangnya yang seakan terasa masih hangat tubuh Chanyeol dan menghirup sedikit bau khas kekasihnya itu yang menempel pada bantal dan ranjang besar itu.

"Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya." Isak batin Baekhyun.

Saat dirinya masih merenungi kepergian kekasihnya itu sembari terbaring di ranjang.

Suster jaga Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah _paperbag_ kecil yang berisikan sepucuk amplop kecil berwarna pink yang berisikan surat peninggalan dari Chanyeol dan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih berpita merah.

Baekhyun membuka lebih dulu surat itu sebelum berniat untuk melihat isi yang ada di dalam kotak kecil itu.

 _"Dear Baekhyun kekasihku mungkin kau akan membaca surat ini disaat aku sudah tak lagi ada disisimu, maafkan aku karena harus meninggalkanmu, bahkan aku saja tak mau membuat keadaan kita menjadi seperti ini, maafkan aku karena sengaja menyeretmu ke dalam deritaku, tapi aku benar-benar bahagia bisa mempunyai kekasih sepertimu, aku tak pernah menemukan pasangan sesempurna dirimu, kau tahu Baek, kejadian ice coffe itu bukanlah ketidaksengajaan, tapi aku sengaja melakukan itu semua untuk mendapatkanmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sebulan sebelum kejadian itu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu saat kau mengunjungi tempat itu setiap makan siang tiba, kau datang dengan wajah lelahmu dan duduk di posisi yang sama setiap saat membuka sketchbook mu dan menggambar , tanpa kau sadari aku selalu memperhatikan segala kegiatanmu Baek, aku tahu makanan kesukaanmu, cara makanmu, minuman yang biasa kau pesan dan juga makanan penutup yang biasa kau pesan untuk kau bungkus setelah makan, hingga senyumanmu pun selalu terekam jelas dalam pikiranku, aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mencintaiku Baek, mungkin kau akan menganggapku egois karena telah membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku bahkan disaat aku tahu waktuku sudah tak lama lagi, tapi kau adalah kado terindah dalam hidupku Baek, malaikat terindah sebelum ajal menjemputku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu bahkan untuk seribu tahun lamanya, kau akan tetap menjadi orang pertama yang aku cari meskipun kita hidup didunia yang berbeda saat ini, tapi untuk sekarang carilah orang lain Baek yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, bangunlah keluarga, cari kebahagiaanmu sendiri._

 _"Selamat tinggal kekasihku Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."_

Air mata mulai jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Baekhyun, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, seperti ada benda tajam yang menusuk, sakit- ini sangat sakit, isakannya semakin deras saat akhirnya Baekhyun membuka kotak kecil berwarna putih yang ada bersama dengan surat terakhir yang Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol memberikan sepasang cincin emas putih dengan ukiran BBH dan PCY pada lingkar dalamnya, sesaat dibuka dalam kotak itu terpampang kertas kecil yang bertuliskan _"Marry me for now and forever."_

Air mata tak berhenti membasahi kedua pipi Baekhyun. Air mata yang seakan tak ada habisnya untuk menangisi Chanyeol.

"Tunggu aku Chanyeol, entah didunia ini atau bukan, aku yakin kita akan bersama lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan cincin berukir PCY yang sudah terpasang di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun pun teringat akan sebuah _diary book_ yang ia buat sebelum dan setelah bertemu sang kekasih, lalu ia membuka _diary_ tersebut yang berisikan kenangan ia bersama sang kekasih, yaitu Park Chanyeol. Hingga tanpa sadari ia kembali teringat akan masa-masa sebelum ia mengenal kekasihnya dan segala hal yang ia lakukan setelah bertemu kekasihnya itu, untuk kesekian kali air matanya kembali jatuh dan mengalir seakan semua itu berputar dan selalu memenuhi memori dalam ingatannya.

Baekhyun telah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan mencari cinta lain untuk menghiasi hidupnya. Karena chanyeol adalah lelaki yang membuat baekhyun sadar akan indahnya hidup dan selalu memberikan warna yang berbeda disetiap harinya. Dan kini warna itu tak lagi sama semenjak seseorang yang ia kasihi telah lebih dulu meninggalkan semua kenangan, dan kebahagian yang telah ia buat bersama.

 _Sebelumnya tak ada yang mampu_

 _Mengajakku untuk bertahan dikala sedih_

 _Sebelumnya ku ikat hatiku_

 _Hanya untuk aku seorang_

 _Sekarang kau disini, hilang rasanya_

 _Semua bimbang , tangis , kesepian_

 _Kau buat aku bertanya_

 _Kau buat aku mencari_

 _Tentang rasa ini aku tak mengerti_

 _Akankah sama jadinya_

 _Bila bukan kamu_

 _Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku_

 _Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku._

 _"I love you till the end. Cause you're my first and last love, Park Chanyeol."_

.

.

.

 **-THE END-**

A/N :

Halo~ akhirnya jadi juga ff ini , ini first time aku buat ff collab dan partner collab ku adalah naywind. Ff ini adalah ff kedua yang aku buat dan masih setia dengan oneshoot.

Aku dan kak nay buat ff ini sebenarnya sanggup gak sanggup. karena baru ngetik sedikit udah gak kuat buat mewek, tapi karena kita niat buat persembahan yang spesial untuk para readers pecinta ff angst. Akhirnya kita berniat untuk selasaiin ff ini. Dan sebenernya ini tuh untuk teteh monalisa yang ulang tahunnya beda 2 hari sama aku. Udah lewat banget emang, tapi gapapalah ya.

Oh yaaa kita minta maaf juga ya apabila ff ini banyak kekurangan dan kurang ngefeel, kami sama-sama masih newbie :"

Dan TERIMAKASIH banget loh untuk princepink yang udah mau buatin cover ff ini, terharu loh aku sungguh hingga rasanya ku ingin menitikkan airmata. Bagus banget covernya dan berasa pad banget gitu :")

Anyway yang udah baca story kita ini jangan lupa ya buat review, budayakan review setelah membaca, biar aku makin semangat buat story2 lainnya. Oh yaa ff ini bakalan aku upload diwattpad ku juga usernamenya blackxautumn sama kaya ffn.

Jangan lupa juga baca story ku dan kak nay yg lainnya ya. Dan aku akhiri cuap cuap ku yang panjang ini. Luv you all ~~


End file.
